


home in your eyes, love in your touch

by bislayer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, but i need a break from writing this and i want this out now, for people who aren't in the discord group this tag is for you: it is a killugon bodyguard au, many thoughts head full, there's still no plot for this :(, what is patience? no patience, will there be more? hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bislayer/pseuds/bislayer
Summary: Killugon bodyguard au. When I come up with the plot, there will be more of a summary, but this is for me and like ten other people.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	home in your eyes, love in your touch

Killua felt suffocated sitting on the sofa, his mother and father on either side of him. He began to slouch in on himself, feeling once again like the trapped child he was. He felt his mother's intense glare burning into him, causing him to straighten and stiffen, holding his breath to try not to breathe too loudly to disrupt his mother.

He didn't understand why this was happening; he just wanted to leave. He was eighteen, he should've just left without telling them. But he figured that would end even worse than this, his mother had allowed him to leave on one condition: he have a bodyguard. It was ridiculous, it completely baffled him. He had spent his whole life letting his family mold him into their perfect assassin, and he was one, so why did his mother think he need a bodyguard? Was his family really that driven to make him the new heir? Why?

He just didn't understand. Questions always raced through his head: wouldn't it make more sense for Illumi, the eldest, to be the heir? The one who had no qualms with being an assassin? The one who didn't want to leave? Or what about Kalluto? Their mother's actual favorite? Was it really just because Killua had the best relationship with their father and grandfather? Not that his relationship with them was particularly good, but was it really just that he and his dad didn't argue? Could it really be considered a relationship if neither of them really knew each other? It was ridiculous, it didn't make any sense. 

"Killua!" His mothered hissed from next to him, and he got out of his head, his gaze refocusing on the tall, tanned, green-clad man sitting in the chair across from the coffee table, a bright smile on the man's face. Killua was a little confused; the stranger in front of them looked rather boy-ish, an earnest yet impish look etched into his steady and calming gaze. 

"Hi!" He chirped, and Killua's face scrunched in confusion. His parents chose someone _happy_ to be his bodyguard? Someone who looked like he couldn't be older than Killua himself. There was something wrong, there had to be. There was no way his family could choose someone that reeked of niceness. Neither of his parents valued niceness, there had to be some sort of trick. The guy had to be some sort of monster. Confusion overtook his senses, and Killua found himself glancing over at his father, his normal stoicness revealing nothing, before glancing at his mother, her angry and small twisted mouth she made when she didn't get her way, informing Killua that this was not her decision. He, the man, was not her first choice. 

That did nothing to calm him; his mom not liking the man could mean anything from he's the sweetest person on the planet to he is a horrible war criminal. His mother is very indiscriminate in her hatred for others, so Killua sat there with no more information about the man from when he had started speculating. 

He decided to stop thinking so much, and looked across at the man, studying his face. He had smile lines, but he was young so it had to be because he had to be nauseatingly cheery. His eyes were large, and an amber sort of brown that seemed to catch the little bit of light that ever made it inside of the Zoldyck household. His hair was spiked up ridiculously so, but it looked soft to the touch, and it seemed like it had a green-ish tint? That was a little odd, and Killua couldn't help to scrunch up his face ever so slightly, and the man across mirrored his scrunched up confusion, though amusement and interest danced in the man's eyes. 

Suddenly a wave of feeling the need that the most important thing in the world was getting to know the man, Killua spoke, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. "Hey, how old are you?"

The confusion melted off of the man's face, and he smiled again; pure, light, and like an inside joke that the two of them shared. "I'm eighteen."

Killua's face smoothed over, a little awestruck. _A peer._ Killua had never had one of those before. Mouth dry and slightly open, Killua nodded, an understanding passing between them that Killua was affirming his own age to the man? Should he call him a man with that new information? Killua had never referred to himself as a man, though he supposed that now he was one. At least, in the eyes of the government and god, but he didn't know. The word felt foreign and struck him weirdly. 

And for the first time in his entire adolescence, Killua gave in to his impulses; the whim of picking up his mug on the coffee table with his pinky, flicking it into the air, landing on the opposite side of the coffee table without any of the drink falling out. 

"Killua." His mother chastised softly, though not lacking intensity, almost like she was hissing. He didn't understand why though, the mug wasn't that full to begin with; it wasn't like it was going to spill.

"Whoa! Cool!" The man proclaimed, his eyes comically wide as he stared, a large childlike grin overtaking his face, as he glanced over at Killua, awe and wonder in his eyes. 

Killua once again felt his mouth go dry, his heartbeat quickening and pounding loudly in his chest: never had he ever seen such childlike wonder, glee, and happiness on someone's face, and in no way had such happy emotions ever been directed towards him. Hands sweaty, body stiffening, breath laboring, Killua offered a small nod. "I'm Killua." He said, his voice sounding foggy and far away, no memory of him moving his mouth remaining in his brain. 

"I'm Gon!" The man, Gon, said brightly, his smile infectious causing a grin to spread across Killua's face. And suddenly Gon began laughing, clear, free, and joyous, a laugh that Killua had never heard before. And before he knew it, he began laughing along with Gon, a small few chuckles, before his grin widened, and he laughed. Deeply, joyously, purely. His face and stomach ached. It was such an odd feeling, but warm and comforting, and suddenly the words came to describe it. He felt freed. Unencumbered by the burdens his family had placed upon him. It was such a pure and relieving sensation; something Killua never thought he would experience. He didn't remember if at any point in his childhood he had felt like this, but he knew that this was what it should've been. What everyones should've been. 

He could feel his parents gaze across his wriggling form, hunched over in laughter, and he knew they seemed to be exchanging some sort of look. He heard his dad briefly speak to his mother, though he was so enraptured in his joy to pay any attention. He heard a loud crash, and the laughter immediately ceased as he looked over at Gon, who in his own fit of laughter had fallen off of his chair, and they shared a gaze once again, before erupting in another fit of laughter, Killua clutching at his side, feeling a muscular pain from all the laughter. 

After a few minutes of laughter, his heart had finally slowed enough, the laughter between the two of them dying down, Gon's eyes slightly glassier due to tearing up while laughing, causing his eyes to collect more light and made them appear more vibrant and amber as it caught the specks of warm gold light. It dawned on Killua that for the first time in his entire life he felt safe. He felt complicit with who he was, because to Gon, the man he had only known for all of ten minutes, he wasn't the Zoldyck heir. He wasn't the protege. He was just himself. He didn't know who that was yet, but looking over at the earnest and kind face of Gon, he knew that for once, he, Killua, was enough.


End file.
